He walks alone
by Dreamsofiron
Summary: Warrior stands alone against the countless armies of daemons and monsters


The warrior walks alone. Cleaving the skulls of the daemon spawn in half. His sword is pale green with unearthly blood reflecting the distant starlight. Pain walks with him, his face sprayed with black blood and putrid brains of orcs unlucky enough to cross his path. His friends are gone, now only a distant memory. His love is dust, he is lost in the sea of madness and there is no dawn. Another day, black sun rises. Walls splattered with life fluids of zombie abominations. Rotten eyeballs fall from the sky covering this cursed land in organic, semi sentient nightmare. Walls are closing in. Night howls, the walls are closing in. Greater devils march against him. He splits their foul heads in two. Blood stains. Vile blood stains like flowers touch the ground gently. Grim solitude enriches the small joys of his long devoured soul. Like unborn cosmic fiends they descend upon him. But he is prepared. Now as always. His flamethrower burns the shadows away. Days bleed as one. Night circle, hard iron black steel. No hope or surrender in this void. He stands alone in Hades... Vampires, Ghouls, Orcs, Giant Spiders, Cosmic Horrors all fall one by one. He feasts on rats and bugs. Is there hope in this war. But hope is merely the greatest of evils, prolonging our agony. Cthulhu eats his sanity apart. But he still fights, sticking his mighty sword into dead gods bleak eye. Rivers of blood flood the earth. With him, as always, there is his faithful rocket launcher, his plasma gun and his battle ready super shoot gun. He killed thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, millions! But they still keep coming. Ever more monstrous. Ever more grotesque and cruel. He destroys the spider demon with his rocket launcher, he burns the skeleton hordes with his plasma gun and he blows the cyber demon's brains out with his loyal shoot gun. There is no mercy for the beasts that prey on the innocents. There is no rest. Buildings are burning, mountains of bones, oceans of blood. Alien tentacles scar the land. He cuts them with his chainsaw but they keep growing. Is there an end to this madness?! By gods, by Earth herself he prays for strength. He grabs the super chain gun killing hundreds of approaching imps. But the end escapes him. He dreams sometimes, of sunlight, of joy. But those things are past now. Entire universe is now a battleground. He marches to the heart of the underworld itself. Destroying countless apostles, god hands and even icons of sin. Mountains of flesh and blood, cities of steel and bone. He flies to space on angel wings of fire, slicing the daemonic ships in half. Bleeding them dry. Always alone with his rage. Cthulhu falls, Balrogs fall even Devil himself falls. But the new ones rise. Countless new hells across the multiverse. Galaxies painted blood red. Skeletal star systems with black moons and hollow planets. He slices the giant space eyes flooding the daemon space armada in sickening yellow blood. Hordes roar against him. He walks to the heart of darkness. All of them are but blood on his sword. Super shoot gun has long since broken, Plasma gun has melted, flame thrower has turned to dust, rocket launcher lies empty. Only the sword remains, fused with the power of star killing BFG 100 000, he presses on. Gray grim resolve in his dead eyes. Dark lords are but a mud at his feet. Giant space brains eviscerated, their eyes burned by his flame. He is the titan among men, archangel sword in his hand, BFG in another. Galaxy sized space amoebas rise and fall before him. Black hole devouring daemons run at the mere mention of his name. He is the one an only. The alpha and omega. Blood burns. War calls. Now he has been gifted with the ultimate weapon - universe killing BFG 1000 000. It is time to kill the outer gods now. Hells will turn cold. One by one the dark gods fall until the primeval chaos itself is reached. There, with the blast that shatters universes, he fights the beast. Aeons pass in their struggle. Nothing remains but rage. Billion hells are evaporated. And then, with the multiverse ripping storm he dissects the creature. Drowning countless pathetic xeno races in the all consuming storm of blood. But still the fight remains. The gods of the omniverse now laugh at him. So there and then Odin himself gives him his axe, the multiverse crusher. Now the fight is more fierce than ever as the countless elder gods swarm against him. But to no avail. Their skulls belong to him. He is the master, the conqueror, the dancer at the end of time and all worlds. Trillions of years of blood and steel. Gazillion of battles. Wounds without an end. Now the greatest of the omniversal gods stands before him. Trillion universes are born and die as they fight. Blood pours from billion wounds. And the beast is dead. And now the warrior is accepted into Valhalla to fight forever and train for the final battle of the last ultraverse. And then at the end of all ends he slays the eyeless abominable slug of the ultraverse. Now he is finally united with his friends and his love. But he cares not for such things anymore. And so he ends all of reality in blood drenching, brain storming cyclic Ragnarok of ages. Now he is one with all. And let there be light.

The warrior walks alone...


End file.
